Crazy Little Thing Called Aca-Love
by Explodingsushi15
Summary: Starting her second year of college in Barden University after transferring from her old school in New York, Luna Grey decides to join the Barden Bellas with her natural singing voice. However, winning the ICCAs won't be the only thing on her mind because of a certain Treblemaker.
1. Chapter 1

The hot Georgian sun shone down on the Barden University campus. The street was filled with cars and taxi cabs dropping off students and their luggage. Watching her new school to be, Luna Grey ate the last of her Twix bar. She was surprised how many students this school had—not that she thought otherwise. Barden University is a great school for those proficient in the arts. She looked forward to being here for college.

"Alright kiddo, we're here," her father looked over his shoulder as he parked the rental car. Luna smiled and opened the door and stepped out. The atmosphere was jumpy and lively; a good atmosphere for someone new. Luna wasn't new to college life however; she'd attended a performing arts school in New York but she'd gotten a scholarship for Barden during her freshman year there so she decided to come here. Her parents supported her all the way and she's grateful for that.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" her mother, Jacqueline, said with a pout and hugged her daughter. Luna laughed and hugged her back. "Oh c'mon mom; I promise I'll Skype you once a week."

"Just be good ok?" she grasped her daughter's shoulders to get a good look at her. Her mother looked taller than her at the moment, considering she was wearing heels while Luna wore sneakers but Luna is average height. She inherited her mother's wavy strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down to her mid-back and had her father's bright hazel eyes. As for clothing, Luna wore something casual like she usually does; a plain purple shirt, a grey zip-up jacket, skinny jeans and converse sneakers.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine," Luna reassured her and walked over to her father, who was unloading her luggage from the car's trunk. She took a bag that was tucked into the side of the trunk and swung the strap over her shoulder. Her father smiled at her. "You nervous?"

"A little…" she trailed off. Her father, Adam, chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair playfully. "Don't worry kiddo; you'll have fun here, I promise you that."

"Yeah," Luna laughed. After the luggage was unloaded, Luna faced her parents and gave each of them a tight hug.

"Have a safe flight to New York, ok?" Luna hugged her mom. The woman smiled. "Thank you sweetie and you have a nice time here."

"Thanks mom," she smiled. She hugged her dad next, who proceeded to mess up her hair again but Luna didn't mind—she was used to it anyway. Her parents soon climbed back into the car and waving, Luna watched them drive down the street.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University!" a squeaky voice suddenly said, making Luna jump in fright. She turned her head to see a blonde with a face-shattering (and fake) smile and wearing a green shirt with the Barden University logo on it. She continued nonetheless, "What dorm?"

"D-Dunn Hall," Luna stammered, still shaken up at this girl's random appearance. Where the hell did she come from?

"Alrighty, what you're going to do is go that way and take a left turn—" she started. Luna was barely listening to her however and she kept looking around her new surroundings…and the fact that she was a bit hungry.

"And here is your BU rape whistle! And don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" she handed Luna a whistle. Luna blinked but decided not to question it and stuffed it into her pocket as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She made her way on the grassy campus. She shook her head with a roll of the eyes when she saw a group of guys holding up number signs to any girl that passed by. Guys never mature, do they?

As she walked, she spotted a lone vending machine against a wall. She sighed in relief at finally having the opportunity to eat again and pulled out a lose dollar from her pocket as she stood before the machine. She slipped the dollar into the slot and pressed the designated buttons. The swirl holding the M&M's pack began to pull back. Just as it finished twirling, the M&M's leaned forward and stopped. Just _stopped_—not even a budge.

_Are you kidding me._

Luna sighed in frustration. She contemplated on what to do; she could always kick it, but she didn't want to get in trouble on her first day and she didn't want to just walk away either; she's hungry.

"It's obvious you're new here," a voice said from behind her. Luna turned to see a tall, dark-skinned boy with black styled hair that was a bit wavy and had dark brown eyes behind wide-framed black glasses. He wore shiny stud earrings on both of his ears, wore a striped shirt under a cardigan and tight jeans with sneakers. This guy was the ultimate definition of hipster.

"Yeah, I am," Luna responded as she watched him chuckle and cross his arms over his chest. He scanned her with his eyes and a very attractive smirk graced his handsome features. He was dressed like a total hipster but he wasn't a bad-looking guy to say the least.

"This machine's known for being a tease," he said and gave it a kick. The M&M's packet fell instantly. Luna let out a sigh. "Thanks, I guess."

"I'm Donald, by the way," he introduced himself. Luna nodded as she took the M&M's packet. "Cool, nice to meet you but I have to get going,"

"Hey, don't go beautiful," he chuckled. "I don't even know your name."

"I'd rather not say," Luna frowned. This guy looks like he's Barden University's official playboy—and his flirty and arrogant tone doesn't prove Luna wrong. Luna gave him a light smile and turned to walk away.

"I'll find out eventually, beautiful," he purred as she opened the M&M's packet. Luna merely rolled her eyes. She's never had anyone hit on her so shamelessly before; this guy's pretty confident about his seducing skills. But he should really visit a proctologist to see if there's still a chance to get his head out of his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Luna finally arrived at her dorm. She entered the room and wasn't surprised to see it was somewhat plain and had luggage bags on the floor. It was fairly cozy; two wooden desks were placed on the far side of the room parallel from each other on the opposite walls. The same goes for the twin sized beds that were placed next to the desks. On the walls where the beds and desks were placed against were empty shelves and there were two doors that had full-body mirrors which most likely led to the closet.

Luna set her bag down on the bed on the right. Just as she was about to start unpacking, the dormitory door opened. Luna looked up to see a rather robust young girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a loose red shirt, an unbuttoned black denim jacket, matching jeans and flats. The girl noticed her and smiled, "You must be my roommate—I'm Fat Amy,"

"F-Fat Amy?" Luna stuttered. "You call yourself _Fat_ Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back," she replied. She had a heavy Australian accent.

Luna laughed and nodded. "You know, that's actually pretty smart."

"Thanks, sometimes I surprise myself," she nodded. "And your name is…?"

"Oh, Luna," Luna smiled. Fat Amy nodded in understanding. "Nice to meet you Luna; can I call you Lulu?"

"Why?" she blinked. The robust girl shrugged. "There was a taco place in Tasmania called Lulu's and your name reminds me of it."

"Well it just so happens I love tacos; I've eaten the entire menu at Taco Bell," Luna laughed. Fat Amy gasped with a smile. "You too? Wow, I thought I was the only fatass that did that!"

"Nope, Taco Bell's one of my favorite places to eat," Luna looked up in thought. "I also like Chick-Fil-A and KFC—oh and Checkers has the _best_ fries."

"I know what you mean," Fat Amy laughed. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from her form. She took out her phone and skimmed her eyes over the screen before rolling her eyes. "Beca's already bugging me," she sighed. "Are you coming to the activities fair?"

"Um, I was going to unpack first—"

"Can you sing?" she suddenly asked. Luna looked baffled at the sudden question but slowly nodded. "Yeah, a bit,"

"Then you should join the Bellas," she gestured to follow her as she walked out the door. "We need new members after Chloe and Aubrey graduated last year."

"The Bellas? Is that like a choir?" Luna asked.

"No, we're an a cappella group," Fat Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Lulu; Beca's gonna make me do cardio if I'm late,"

It was amazing how many people were outside at the activities fair. There were all the stereotypical cliques such as the musicians, frat boys, the art appraisers and the athletes. Luna and Fat Amy approached a stand that had written on a sign that said: "BARDEN BELLAS". There were a few girls sitting at the stand; one had an 'alternative' look with brown hair and dark makeup around her dark brown eyes, another fixing her nails, an African-American girl with a short, red-streaked hair, a Japanese girl wearing a headband with a flower and then there were three other girls chatting with each other.

"Guys," Fat Amy gave Luna a push toward them. All their eyes flashed on her and Luna smiled shyly as her roommate continued, "This is my roommate Luna; she said she'll audition for us—won't you, Lulu?"

"Yeah, what do you have to do?" Luna asked. The alternative girl looked her over. "You can sing?"

"Yeah," Luna nodded. "Can I join?"

"You'll have to audition first," the girl handed her a flyer that had the audition date and time. "But we might consider you if you're good."

"Cool," Luna took the flyer and nodded. The girl smiled lightly and nodded as well. "Well, I'm Beca," she gestured at the girls behind her. "That's Stacie, Cynthia, Lilly, Ashley, Denise and Jessica."

"Nice to meet you all," Luna nodded.

"And if you're going to join us, you should know about the other a cappella groups," Fat Amy pointed at the different groups. She first pointed at this serious-looking group of kids. "Those are the BU Harmonics—they'd bonk Madonna if they could," she pointed at a group behind them who sat on the grass. "They're the High Notes—they're crack heads—and lastly…" she pointed at a group of boys singing a flawless cover of Justin Timberlake's Suit and Tie, "The Treblemakers."

Luna eyed them for a moment and she couldn't help but let her jaw slack when she saw the guy that kicked the vending machine for her jump out and begin to rap Jay-Z's lyrics; Donald was his name if she remembered correctly.

"Oh shit, it's that kid," Luna heard herself say. Fat Amy followed her glance. "Which one?"

"The one rapping; I was getting a pack of M&M's from a machine and it got stuck so he kicked it for me," Luna frowned. "He flirted with me—who the hell does he think he is?"

"Oh, brown dingo?" Fat Amy swayed her hand. "Don't worry about him; he hits on anything with a pulse."

Luna snickered at her nickname for him. She then turned to the Bellas and smiled. "I'll see you guys at the auditions."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there any of that pizza left from yesterday?" Fat Amy asked as she was laid out on her bed. Luna scanned her eyes over her computer screen. Apart from singing, she's an avid computer geek. She typed away at the keyboard, finishing up her philosophy class's homework assignment before shaking her head. "No, I ate the last of it already."

"Damn Lulu," she groaned. "You're a bottomless pit."

"Look who's talking," she clipped back. Luna has a tremendous appetite and she thanks her extremely fast metabolism for helping her maintain a good body structure without exercise. Fat Amy was actually surprised to find her equal in the eating world and was happy to not get complaints because of her excessive eating from her roommate.

"What time is it?" she asked. Luna glanced at the time showing in the corner of her laptop's screen. "It's a bit past seven; let me finish this report and we'll get going for the auditions."

She finished her report and the two girls walked over to the theatre house. There, they went their separate ways; Fat Amy went through the front to meet up with the other Bellas and Luna entered through the back door where the people who were auditioning were. Luna sat on a chair with the other students as Tommy, the host of the auditions, walked onto the stage with his assistant Justin.

"Listen up, everyone," he started, "I have been rejected by the army, shoved into a Dora the Explorer backpack and pushed into the girls' locker room wearing nothing but suspenders—but no matter—I am in the world that I love and with the assistance of my boy Justin," he paused as Justin took a bow, "I will launch this year's auditions."

Luna felt a twinge of nervousness, but she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Just calm down Luna, you'll do fine. Just relax._

Justin patted his belly continuously for effect as Tommy continued. "The most recent ICCA National Championship winners get to pick the audition song."

There was a short silence outside before Beca's voice was heard. "Alright nerds, let's go with…" she paused, "Titanium by David Guetta."

The girls that went up before her were extremely talented; it made Luna wonder how the hell she was going to sing better than these girls when there were only two spots for the Bellas open.

Tommy and Justin suddenly walked into the waiting room backstage. Tommy glanced at his clipboard, and then looked up. "Luna Grey?"

"Here," Luna stood from her seat. Tommy gestured for her to follow him. "You're up."

Luna found herself gulping as she followed up out to the stage. In the audience, there were the four a cappella groups sitting in their respective groups.

"This is Luna Grey," Tommy introduced her adding, "Good luck," as he walked backstage again.

"So that's your name," a familiar voice said. Luna squinted towards the boys sitting towards the middle—she knew exactly who had said that and he was leaning back on his chair with an arrogant smirk. "I told you I'd find out eventually, beautiful."

Everyone in the audience looked confused at this point, but Luna wasn't going to let herself be made a fool. "I see you still haven't visited the proctologist," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Now it was his turn to look confused, "For what?"

"To get your head out of your ass," she quipped with a smirk. His friends and some students from the other a cappella groups and Fat Amy made an "ohhhhhh" sound. Donald quickly recomposed himself and with a smirk, he said, "In that case I should visit an eye doctor because your beauty is blinding me."

The "ohhhhh's" returned against her now, but she laughed, holding her hand to her chest. "I'm flattered, but I don't have time for your sass right now."

He only chuckled. Luna sighed and cleared her throat. She eyed Fat Amy, who was smiling like an idiot: she couldn't tell whether it was because she dissed Donald or because she's finally getting the chance to sing. She'd practiced the song with Amy in their dorm room and Amy claimed that her voice was way better than the second best Tasmanian singer with teeth (because the first best was her, as she claims). The rest of the Bellas sat in anticipation; waiting to hear her voice.

"_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up,_"

She saw the Bellas watch her intently but there was no trace of dislike. She tried not to look at the Treblemakers; she knew brown dingo's smirk was going to distract her.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium._"

Soon enough, Luna finished the song and all groups clapped for her singing. She got an obnoxious wolf whistle from Donald, to which she responded by sarcastically blowing a kiss at him. He didn't miss a beat however, and caught the kiss in his hand. Luna just rolled her eyes and walked backstage again.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna swore she was being kidnapped when someone threw a bag over her head and began leading her somewhere. However, she heard Fat Amy's voice in the background so she wasn't too frightened by the fact that it looked like she was getting kidnapped and shipped off to some third world country.

"Our mezzo-soprano is Helen," a voice, who sounded like Stacie's, said. Luna then felt a presence behind her and the bag over her head was taken off. "And our alto is Luna."

Luna eyed the Bellas who stood before her, Stacie joining them after she tossed the bags they threw over her and Helen's heads on the floor. Luna glanced around the room. It was dark and had a bunch of candles lit, setting some sort of ceremonial atmosphere.

"Now, normally I would just say you're part of the Bellas now," Beca began. She and the other Bellas stood behind a table that had two yellow scarves on either side of a glass of what looked to be red wine. "But I promised Aubrey I would do this so…" she trailed off to pick up the wine glass and handed it to Lilly, "You have to drink the 'blood of the sisters' which is just box wine."

After that was done, she gave each of them a scarf. "Ok, now hold the scarf in your right hand," Beca paused until they had that done before continuing, "Now there's an oath you're supposed to take which basically says that you have to fulfill the duties of a Bella and that you can't have sex with a Treblemaker but—"

"But you don't have to follow it, you can do whatever you want," Fat Amy interrupted and pointed her thumb at Beca, "I mean, Beca's already bonking the Treble leader so it doesn't matter."

Luna snickered as Beca gave Fat Amy a look but said nothing and glanced at the new Bellas. "That being said, you're Bellas now."

After the lights were turned on and all the candles were blown out, Beca led the Bellas outside.

"Welcome to Aca-Initiation Night," Beca said as they walked down a narrow passageway. There were students from all of the a cappella groups chatting and sitting on the seats.

"I'm going to see if there's any guys worth looking at tonight," Fat Amy looked around and cracked her knuckles. She glanced at Luna who was looking around at her surroundings. "Food's over by the kegs if you're gonna get anything,"

"Oh yeah, I'll go get a drink now," Luna nodded. Fat Amy patted her shoulder and left her side, waltzing into the crowd. Just as Luna was turning to walk towards the kegs, an arm rested on her shoulder holding a red plastic cup. In confusion, she turned to see who it was and saw none other than Donald.

"Here, that's for you," he handed her the red cup. Luna took it, raising an eyebrow. "You knew I was coming?"

"No, I just saw you walking over so I took it upon myself to get you a drink," he smirked. "I'm a gentleman, you know."

"Yes and out of curiosity, did this 'gentleman' drug my drink?" Luna asked, looking up at him suspiciously. He laughed and shook his head, "Very funny—no, it's clean."

Luna smirked and drank a sip of the beer. She saw him smile out of the corner of her eye. "Congrats on making it into the Bellas," he said. "You have a lovely voice."

"Why thank you very much," Luna smiled. "You're not a bad singer yourself."

"You've heard me sing before?" he asked as he took a sip of his own drink. Luna nodded. "Yeah, during the activities fair I saw you rapping Suit and Tie."

He smirked, "So you were watching me?"

"Don't flatter yourself; Amy was showing me the a cappella groups and I saw you when she pointed at the Treblemakers,"

He chuckled. "Of course,"

Suddenly, the boy from the auditions, Justin, went over to his laptop where his iTunes page was on the screen and tapped the touch pad, making a lively song pour from the speakers the laptop was hooked up to. It was September by Earth, Wind and Fire.

"Wow, what an ironic song to play," Luna laughed. Donald chuckled as he drank from his cup. "Well it _is_ September after all," he extended his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Seriously?" Luna raised an eyebrow. When he nodded, Luna rolled her eyes. He apparently took this as a yes from her and took her hand, leading her to where everyone was dancing. He shamelessly wrapped his arms around her waist but as long as his hands didn't trail lower, Luna will let him enjoy the moment while he can.

"So where're you from?" he asked with a light smirk. Luna raised an eyebrow and matched his smirk. "Why? Are you planning on stalking me after we graduate?"

"Maybe," he chuckled and twirled her. Luna laughed. "Well good luck; I'm from New York City."

He whistled in amazement. "The Big Apple huh? I like New York; it's a nice city."

"Been there before?" she asked. He nodded, "We go to the Lincoln Center for the ICCA finals."

"Oh cool, I didn't know that," Luna smiled. There was a moment of silence between them to which they just danced and listened to the music. However, Luna's features began to turn into a frown as she felt his hands slowly but carefully begin to make their way lower. She slapped his left hand and him withdraw his hand back to her hip with a chuckle.

"Don't get frisky with me," Luna warned. He chuckled. "Just testing the waters,"

Luna merely rolled her eyes. He chuckled softly. "Why do you look so annoyed?"

"Because you're shamelessly hitting on me," she sighed. He smirked. "Well it's working—you're dancing with me."

"Only because you helped me with that vending machine and you got me drink," Luna shrugged. "It's the least I can do."

"Really? Not because you like me?" Donald feigned surprise. Luna smirked. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"

"A bit…" he pouted jokingly. Luna smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Drama queen,"

He only chuckled. Soon enough, Fat Amy called out to Luna and she parted from Donald. As she spoke to Amy and some other Bellas, Luna eyed Donald from time to time and each time, he was dancing with a different girl. It didn't surprise her to say the least.

"Tomorrow we have rehearsals," Fat Amy told her as they started to make their way to their dorm room. Luna nodded. "Yeah, Beca told me," Luna nodded. Fat Amy smiled. "Excited?"

"Yeah!" Luna laughed. "But I'm hungry; can we get some chips from the vending machines?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, we'll practice for about two hours; seven days a week," Beca said as she stood before all of the Bellas who sat in chairs. Stacie handed out papers to each of them. When Luna got hers, she read through it and saw that it was a schedule and a list of possible songs—a _very_ long list she might add.

They began their practices with simple sound and singing techniques, singing as high and low as their ranges could take them. Beca judged each of them, seeing what part of the group they'd be more effective in.

"Are you good at rapping?" Beca asked as Luna finished the pitch practice. Luna shrugged as she looked up in thought. "I sing along with the raps in songs but I never really considered myself a rapper."

"Well, you have the voice for it so I might start considering to make you rap," she said. "So heads up; if there's a rap in a song you might take the position since Lilly's beatboxing."

"Ok," Luna nodded with a smile.

Apart from the singing exercises, they actually did full-blown exercise. They ran up and down stairs and around the bleachers surrounding the dance studio. Luna couldn't help but laugh when Beca caught Fat Amy lying down on the floor without a care in the world. When she asked what the hell she was doing, the Australian girl said she was 'mermaid dancing' and flopped around the floor like a fish. Whether there really was this so called 'mermaid dancing' or if she made it up as an excuse is beyond Luna, but she went along with it.

They were also going to learn choreography, but they needed to pick the songs they were going to perform for the ICCA Regionals. Because of this, Beca whipped out her laptop and placed it on the piano in the studio and began scrolling through her mash-ups and songs list.

"Is that _Zulu_?" Luna's eyes widened as she neared the laptop. _Zulu_ is a DJ mixing computer program. Beca looked at her with a surprised look but nodded, "Yeah, how'd you know? Are you into DJing?"

"She's a computer geek," Fat Amy announced. Luna smiled shyly. "Yeah, I am; I'm not really into DJing, but I do know about DJ programs," Luna said. "I actually have one installed into my computer; it makes songs sound better and it lowers the amount of gigabits when you import it into your hard drive."

"I don't know what half of those words mean," Fat Amy blinked. Beca however, knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded with a smile, "Really? Can I get that program?"

"When I bought the program, it was only built to install for my computer so I can't put it into your laptop," Luna explained. "But I can take your hard drive and convert your songs to lower the gigabits and to make them sound better. It's a good program."

Beca nodded and typed away on her laptop, then pulled out her red and black hard drive and tossed it to Luna. "Convert all the songs in there and all the mash-ups are in a separate file."

Luna nodded. "I'll get it done, don't worry."

**o.O.o**

Opening the doors to the library, Luna walked in and made her way inside. Like any other library, it was quiet as a mouse and only faint whispers were heard, but if the librarian at the front desk happened to hear them, she would shush them.

She sat down at an empty table and opened her backpack; pulling out her silver laptop. She pressed the button and as it turned on, she watched the screen finally finish loading up its settings.

She pulled out Beca's hard drive and placed it into the USB slot. When the Beca's hard drive window popped out, Luna double-clicked on her DJ program. It didn't take long to load up but just as the program made its appearance on the screen two hands covered her eyes, making her jump.

"Guess who~," a familiar voice sang, only to be shushed by the librarian in the distance. Luna sighed heavily and removed the hands, making sure to whisper, "Donald?"

"That's right beautiful," he chuckled and took a seat next to her. Luna didn't pay much attention to him and went back to her laptop. She went up to the upper left corner and clicked on the import option. Another window popped out and showed the number of songs and how many were left to load. Beca had more than 300 songs and mash-ups.

"What is that?" Donald asked as he leaned over.

"I'm doing something for Beca," Luna said simply. She then gave Donald a questioning glance. "What are you even doing here? I'm surprised a guy like you is in a library."

"I was here to return a book for Unicycle and I happened to see you here all alone,"

"Well, don't you have something to do other than bother me?"

"Not really," he said after a moment. Luna glared at him. "No homework?"

"Already did it,"

"No projects?"

"Not at the moment,"

Luna rolled her eyes. "No Treble rehearsal?"

"Just came from rehearsal actually," he answered.

"Shhh!" the librarian hushed, looking directly at them. Once she looked away, Luna looked back at him with a glare. "You don't have any classes to go to?"

He chuckled. "I'm skipping."

"Whoa, you badass," Luna remarked. He chuckled and sat back up, leaning a bit too close for her liking. "You're so sarcastic—I love it."

Luna glared at him and placing her hand on his chest, she pushed him away. "Keep it in your pants."

He chuckled. "I'm just messing with you,"

"Yeah…" Luna muttered suspiciously. She eyed her laptop and began to double-click on the songs showing up on the screen.

"So…" Donald started. Luna raised her eyebrows but her glance was still fixed on her laptop. "Hmm?"

"Are you ready for the Riff-Off tonight?" he asked. Luna looked at him this time, wearing a confused look. "What's a Riff-Off?"

"You don't know what the Riff-Off is?" he smirked, as if her ignorance amused him. She shook her head. "No, what's that?"

He hummed. "I would tell you…" he trailed off with a smirk. "But I'd rather you come to the Riff-Off and find out for yourself."

"Is it some kind of party?" she guessed.

"Not really; it's more like a game," he then held out his hands. "But that's all I'm telling you."

"Fine, I'll see you at the Riff-Off then," Luna told him. He chuckled and patted her back as he stood. "I'll see you then."


	6. Chapter 6

Luna went on the entire day wondering what exactly was the 'Riff-Off'. She knew she could just ask Fat Amy (though she'll probably give her an indirect and confusing answer) or Beca, but a part of her liked the mystery of not knowing. Fat Amy soon received a text from Beca when they were in their dorm, and they headed out. The Australian girl led Luna to an abandoned pole hole (which was pretty deep she might add). People were sitting on the outline of the pool hole looking down at the a cappella groups in the empty pool. Since it was nighttime, some people held bright lights to shine whatever was going to happen at the Riff-Off.

Luna walked over to the Bellas with Fat Amy, who greeted them. Luna couldn't stop looking around in curiosity. However, a certain boy caught her attention since he was waving his hands in the air as if he was a survivor on a deserted island. Luna scoffed at his childish action. His group members seemed oblivious to his actions and to tease, Luna stuck her tongue out at him.

He made a silent gasp as he held a hand to his chest. Luna only rolled her eyes. Just as she did so, the boy from the auditions, Justin, walked out and pointed at the BU Harmonics, who made a siren wail sound to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the Riff-Off!" he cried out, making everyone cheer. "Who's ready to get vocal?"

The a cappella groups cheered and Luna smiled at this. Everyone seemed so excited and even though she didn't know what was going on, she was excited too.

"The winner takes home the best prize of all!" Justin held up a vinyl record. "An original vinyl record of the Beatles' _Revolver _signed by John Lennon himself!"

"Where did they even get that?" Luna whispered to Fat Amy, who shrugged. "It's probably bootleg."

"Let's see our first category," Justin pulled out a handheld portable projector. A spinning wheel appeared on the pool wall. It spun around quickly before stopping on one of the categories. Justin switched it off and turned to the groups. "Black Michael Jackson!"

_Are you serious?_ Luna thought to herself as she laughed. She watched as everyone sort of panicked for a few seconds, then Cynthia approached the middle of the pool. One of the Trebles, Jesse, approached as well, but Cynthia began first:

"_They told him don't you ever come around here_

_Don't wanna see your face you better disappear_,"

Luna watched as Jesse back up momentarily and whisper something to his friends. While this happened, the Bellas harmonized the song while Lilly made a beat. Cynthia continued,

"_The fire in their eyes and their words are really clear_

_So beat it! Just—_"

She was suddenly cut off when Jesse approached her and silenced her with his hands.

"_Just imagination, girl _

_But all the while_

_You hear the creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time!_"

Luna cocked her head to the side as the Trebles harmonized the famed Michael Jackson song. The Trebles then began to do the iconic dance, as if to mock their rivals.

"_Cause this is thriller! Thriller night!_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl!_

_Thriller! Thriller night!_

_You're—_"

Once again, they were cut off when Fat Amy approached them and silenced them:

"_You're about_

_Well they say the sky's the limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_But my friend you have seen nothing_

_Just wait till I get through because I'm bad, I'm bad!_"

Some of them repeated the chorus with Fat Amy while others harmonized. Luna even found herself murmuring the song as she watched. She was starting to get this now and she was liking it.

"_I'm bad! Bad! _

_Come on! Come on—_"

Fat Amy was cut off this time but not by the Trebles, but by the BU Harmonics.

"_On and on_

_In the back of my mind_

_Do you remember the time?_

_When we fell in love_

_Do you remember the time?_"

The Harmonics continued to beautifully harmonize the song. However, Luna was having doubts about the song they chose. She was sure that Michael Jackson was already white when he made that song. Her doubts were proven to be correct however, when Justin cut them off.

"This was a nice round," he began and pointed at the Harmonics. "But _Remember the Time_ was released in 1992 and Michael Jackson was already white so you are—" everyone clapped loudly two times. "CUT OFF!"

"So you just go along with any song?" Luna asked Beca, who nodded. "Pretty much; you think you can sing the next round?"

"I'll try," she smiled.

"The next category is…" Justin pulled out the projector again and the wheel spun. It stopped on the category and the boy turned, "Love songs!"

"Love songs?" everyone muttered. Beca frowned. "This is new."

"Any ideas?" Stacie questioned nervously. Luna blinked as a song popped into her head. "I got one!"

"Then go!" the Bellas pushed her to the front. As she approached, she found Donald approaching the middle as well and cursed under her breath. Of course—worst case scenario for Luna, especially since she had one of the most romantic songs in mind. Despite this, she approached first and sang without a thought,

"_I know your eyes in the morning sun_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

_And the moment that you wander far from me_

_I wanna feel you in my arms again,_"

Everyone cheered in "ohhhs" as Luna began the song. Luna watched Donald smirk, his eyes shining with amusement as he cupped his hand over his chin. The Bellas began to harmonize the song for her softly as she continued:

"_And you come to me_

_On a summer breeze_

_Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave_

_And it's me you need to show_

_How deep is your love?_"

He chuckled and looked up as Luna sang the chorus with the Bellas.

"_How deep is your love? How deep is your love?_

_I—_"

Luna was surprised when he cut her off by pressing his forefinger to her lips. He sang in a smooth voice:

"_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called…_"

Everyone laughed when he got down on one knee and dramatically swayed his arms as he delivered the lyrics:

"_To say how much I care,_

_I just called to say I love you_

_I just—_"

He seemed surprised when Luna cut him off. He stood as she sang her lyrics:

"_Just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_"

The Bellas quickly harmonized the song as Donald crossed his arms over his chest, watching her intently as she continued:

"_I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you baby—_"

Donald cut her off, making the Bellas groan in frustration behind Luna.

"_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away,_"

He sang softly and his friends hummed a gentle tune for his song. Donald smirked as he reached out to her and teasingly twirled her strawberry blonde hair, only for her to slap his hand away. He continued:

"_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I—_"

Donald's eyes widened when she cut him off again.

"_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

_For times when my life seems so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

_When today doesn't really know…doesn't really know,_"

She smirked at him as the spectators cheered. The Bellas harmonized and sang the chorus along with her:

"_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

_I know you were right, believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?_

_I can't be too late to say I was so wrong,_"

The Bellas hummed the song. Luna grinned at Donald, who rolled his eyes with a smirk parading his lips. However, Justin walked over to them, causing the Bellas to stop their music.

"That was enchanting, you two; very well played—or should I say—sang," Justin said and turned to Luna and the Bellas. "But one person can't sing three or more songs consecutively in a single round so you are—" everyone clapped. "CUT OFF!"

"What!" Luna exclaimed in shock along with her group. She was on a roll!

"Nice run, beautiful," Donald laughed as he watched the Trebles hold up the vinyl record in triumph. "You had me there a few times—you weren't bad for someone who didn't even know what the Riff-Off was."

"Thanks, and for a guy who doesn't look like he knows romantic songs, you did pretty well," Luna spat back, crossing her arms over her chest. Donald chuckled and patted her cheek teasingly and walked off to meet up with the Trebles. Simultaneously, Luna approached the Bellas.

"I'm sorry guys," she apologized. "I didn't know that was going to make us lose."

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Beca's eyes widened. "You were great; we couldn't even keep up with you."

"I swear they just make up the rules as they go," Cynthia blew a lock of her red-streaked hair from her face. Fat Amy nodded. "Yeah, she's right; they got Beca last year too."

Luna laughed nervously. Beca nodded. "Alright, so tomorrow there's rehearsals and Luna, bring my songs because we're going to pick the songs for the regionals."

"I'll bring your hard drive tomorrow," Luna told her with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Luna, you're taking a rapping solo for the regionals; you think you can handle that?" Beca said as she closed her water bottle. Luna nodded as she opened a pack of Cheetos. "I got it Beca; don't worry."

"And by the way, my songs sound better than ever; I really gotta get that program," she said as she glanced at her computer screen. Luna smiled. "I'll send you the link if you really want it."

"Give me some of those," Fat Amy leaned over, reaching over for the Cheetos. However, Luna held them out of her reach. "Hell no; you ate them all last time!"

"Guys stop it, seriously," Stacie said as she held out her nail file. "You guys fight over food like every day!"

"That's because she eats all of my food," Luna protested.

"And she eats all of mine!" Fat Amy held out her hand. "Are you going to give me some or not?"

"Yeah, here you go," Luna shook the bag over her palm, making a few spill out. Beca rubbed her temple. "You guys are the perfect roommates."

Suddenly, the doors to the dance studio opened. The Bellas looked over to the doors and saw Jesse and his friend and still roommate Benji walk through. They both shared the same saddened expressions.

"Jesse?" Beca frowned in confusion. "Benji? What are you two doing here?"

"We got kicked out," Jesse said softly as he approached the girls. Benji nodded at his statement. The Bellas stared at the boys in shock.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"We got kicked out of the Trebles," Benji repeated. "Bumper's back."

"Bumper?" Beca's eyes widened as approached Jesse. He nodded. "He came back and took over the Trebles again and we got kicked out," he explained, "He's really pissed that he left and we lost the ICCAs and messed up their winning streak."

"But I understand why'd they'd kick Benji out—no offense Poindexter," Fat Amy said, holding out a hand at Benji. "But you?"

"You know those rules the old Bellas had about not dating a Treble?" Jesse asked. "Yeah, those are their rules now so he kicked me out because I'm dating Beca and he kicked Benji out because he never liked Benji."

"But what about the others?" Cynthia asked. Benji shook his head. "They stayed with him—I guess they're kind of scared of Bumper so they didn't argue against him."

"Who's this Bumper guy?" Luna leaned over to Fat Amy. She leaned over in the same way Luna did to explain. "Bumper was the Treble leader last year but before the ICCA finals, he abandoned the Trebles to go to Los Angeles for a record label."

"Wow, what an asshole," Luna cringed. Fat Amy nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe I hit that."

"What?" Luna clipped quickly.

"What?" Fat Amy said almost simultaneously. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Luna turned back to where the ex-Trebles and the Bellas stood. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Good idea," she nodded.

"I'm so sorry you guys," Beca said as she frowned. Jesse looked up at the Bellas. "You guys have to win the ICCAs."

"We will," Beca said. The rest of the Bellas chimed in. "We will."

**o.O.o**

Sitting on a towel on the soft grass of Barden's campus, Luna typed on her laptop. She was writing a report for a class while also transferring some new songs Beca gave her simultaneously. In addition, she was listening to music through her iTunes window.

She reached for her water bottle and drank a good amount, leaving about one-thirds of water in it before placing it back where it was before. She continued to type away on her laptop until her right ear bud was pulled out of her ear unexpectedly. Luna blinked in surprise and looked to the right, only to meet a pair of black converse sneakers and jeans. She looked up and saw Donald standing there with his usual smirk. He actually looked normal today wearing a t-shirt and an unzipped hooded jacket.

"Hi there, beautiful," he greeted her and held out his hand which held what looked like an unopened burrito bearing the Taco Bell insignia on the paper. "I went to Taco Bell just now and this was left over; want it?"

"You know the answer," she held out her hand. He chuckled and handed it to her. Before she could even think about opening it, he sat himself down at her side and surprised her when he laid his head on her lap. Luna looked down at him in utter shock while he seemed oblivious and smirked up at her.

"You know, you're even more beautiful from down here," he purred. She glared at him momentarily but her expression softened as she placed the burrito down. She smiled and twirled his black hair in her fingers. "Why thank you Donald."

"You're very welcome, my love," he smirked. However, he didn't notice her reaching over to her open water bottle and dumped the little amount of water in it on his face. He yelped in surprise and sat up quickly, taking off his glasses and wiping his face with his sleeve. Luna however, smirked and opened the burrito. She took a bite out of it as he turned towards her.

"What was that for?" he asked her. Luna raised an eyebrow as she chewed. He was pretty cute without his glasses.

"I told you from day one not to get frisky with me," she said before taking another bite. He rolled his eyes as he slipped his glasses back on, chuckling. "Well you should've said something."

"It's more entertaining to throw water on your face," she bit into the burrito again. "This is so good by the way; thanks."

"You're welcome. 7-layer burrito; it's the best in my opinion," Donald said but shrugged. "But I couldn't get to it; I ate too many quesadillas."

Luna nodded and bit into it again as she pressed the spacebar on her laptop, allowing the next set of Beca's songs to pass through her DJ program.

"No offense but why are you still here?" Luna glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Won't you get kicked out if you're seen with me?"

He frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't that Bumper guy gonna kick you out if he sees you with me?" she emphasized. "I'm a Bella and you're a Treble."

"Oh, that," Donald chuckled. "Yeah, but I know him since freshman year. He won't kick me out unless he's really pissed off."

"He's a jerk," Luna said. "Why did you let him take over again?"

"He was the original leader; we can't argue with him," he shrugged. "Besides, I'm used to him; we'll win the ICCAs with him back."

"But didn't he leave you guys hanging just before the finals?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't that make you mad?"

"It did at first but it went away I guess," Donald shrugged again. "He gets on my nerves but what can I do?"

"You can quit," Luna suggested, only getting a chuckle from him. "He doesn't get on my nerves _that _much."

"What happened in L.A. that made him come back?" Luna asked, crumbling the paper and tossing it aside.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Donald chuckled. Just then, a beeping sound came from his form. He whipped out his iPhone, read what was on the screen and sighed. "Speak of the devil; he's calling a meeting now," he stood from his position. "I'll be seeing you, beautiful."

"Yeah," Luna waved at him aloofly before drawing her attention back to her laptop.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day of the regionals. Luna found herself both excited and anxious, considering this was her first show and she was doing a solo. However, the Bellas showed their outmost encouragement in her skills and she's confident she'll do a good job. With the help of Fat Amy, she styled her hair into something casual yet cute; they took advantage of Luna's natural wavy hair and made a braid from a lock on the side of her head and then placed it into a side ponytail. She was surprised Fat Amy knew how to do something like this considering she only saw her in her 'orthodox Jew' hairstyle. However, she put that flashy hairstyle aside and let Luna style her hair into a messy but cute bun that was quite simple to do since she had short hair. As for clothing, they could wear whatever they seemed fit as long as it corresponded with the colors which were navy blue, white, yellow or black and the Bella scarf. Luna decided to wear black pants, a navy blue button up shirt and a short sleeved black blazer. Her scarf was tied around her wrist.

Arriving at Carolina University, the show had already started but thankfully, they hadn't called the Bellas up. Luna watched the a cappella group on currently on stage wearing all black and singing Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger with sock puppets.

"Sock puppets?" Luna squinted. Fat Amy laughed. "They almost beat us last year; can you believe that?"

"They're pretty good but seriously, sock puppets?" Luna couldn't help but laugh. She looked around the small auditorium. In the middle of the audience sitting at a table were four judges. They seemed to be mildly amused by the 'Sockapellas' as they scribbled down notes. Around the edges of the auditorium, there was other a cappella groups waiting their turn or watching. One of these groups was the infamous Treblemakers. There was a new face amongst them, he seemed to be in utter disgust as he watched the Sockapellas perform. Right off the bat, she realized this guy was Bumper…and the guy behind him was Donald smiling like an idiot at her. He pointed a finger at Bumper and mouthed his name. Luna nodded with a smirk mouthing back, "I can tell."

In an attempt to make her laugh, Donald held two fingers behind Bumper's head and imitated his expression. Luna laughed silently at his childishness, but held back a loud laugh when Bumper turned his head and caught him in the act. Donald only smiled sheepishly at him but Bumper only chuckled and brushed it off. What Donald said was true; Bumper did make exceptions for him.

"Clap it up for the Sockapellas!" the host said into his microphone cheerfully. Once they got off stage, the host held out his arm. "Now, give it up for last year's winners, the Barden Bellas!"

Luna took a deep breath as she made her way up to the stage. They all took their positions, Luna being at the back. Beca whispered loud enough for all of them to hear, "One, two, three, four,"

Lilly made a soft drum sound as the Bellas on the left side of the stage began,

"_And the base keeps runnin', runnin'_

_And runnin' runnin',_"

The Bellas in the middle chimed in,

"_And runnin', runnin'_

_And runnin', runnin',_"

Finally, the last group at the right chimed in,

"_And runnin', runnin'_

_And runnin' runnin' and…_"

Luna took a deep breath as the Bellas in front of her parted for her, where she hopped out in front of the audience and began the rapping verse,

"_In this context, there's no disrespect_

_So when I bust my rhyme you break your necks_

_We got five minutes for us to disconnect _

_From all intellect collect the rhythm effect,_"

The crowd cheered as the Bellas began harmonizing the song and Lilly's beatboxing became louder to match the upbeat of the song. Luna began to enjoy herself as she continued her rapping verses. Watching the scene, Donald found himself bobbing his head at their performance. Luna didn't look to be such a proficient rapper; she was good and by _good_, he means _amazing_.

"_Everybody! Everybody! Let's get into it!_

_Get stupid!_

_Get it started, get it started, get it started_

_Let's get it started in ha!_

_Let's get it started in here!_"

The crowd began to clap and sing along with them cheerfully. The Bellas were making a riot and this left Bumper in utter shock. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"You can't blame us for losing now, can you?" Donald teased. Bumper only chuckled. "We're still gonna win, don't worry."

The Bellas ended their set with an eruption of applause and cheers. Once they got off stage, Luna met Donald's glance, who mouthed, "Nice flow, beautiful."

She only nodded in response as the host called out, "Hands together for the Treblemakers!"

The boys jumped on stage excitably and got into their positions. The boys began to harmonize and beatbox an oddly familiar tune before singing the unmistakable chorus,

"_They see me rollin', they hatin'_

_Patrolling and tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

_Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

_Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty,_"

Luna couldn't help but laugh at their performance; not because they were bad (quite the opposite) but just because out of all the songs, they picked this one. The crowd began to cheer and clap in rhythm with the song as Donald jumped out,

"_Police think they can see me lean_

_I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen_

_When you see me ride by they can see the glean_

_Ride with a new chick she like hold up,_"

Luna couldn't help but shake her head as the Treble's song soon ended and the eruption of cheers was enough to compete with their own. After a few more performances, the trophy was placed on a table on the stage. The host held up a hand with a card with the third, second and first place winners of the regional competition.

"In third place, we have the Sockapellas!" he announced and the crowd cheered. He continued, "Advancing to the semi-finals in second place are…Barden's Treblemakers!"

The shock on the Trebles' faces was evident despite the clapping of the crowd.

"And the winner of tonight's regional competition—defending their title as champions; Barden University's Bellas!"

The girls cheered amongst themselves along with the crowd. They made their way up to the stage and claimed their trophy, holding it up triumphantly.

"I can't believe these dumb bitches…" Bumper frowned as he glanced over at Donald who was clapping. "Donald, why're you clapping?"

"Whoa, sorry," Donald stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing.

After this, the contestants walked to the reception, where the 'Tonehangers', four guys that were probably too old to be doing a cappella, were singing Low by Flo Rida. The Bellas made their way down the stairs just as the Trebles walked by them aloofly. However, the four men stopped their song at the sight of them.

"Hey not so loud this year huh?" one of them said mockingly. Bumper glared at them. "At least we're not old farts; get a life."

"You lookin' for a fight buddy?"

"Oh god, not this again," Beca frowned. "I'm not getting involved in this one."

"I am!" Fat Amy announced and grabbed Luna's arm. "C'mon Lulu; let's go unleash the Kraken!"

"What?" Luna managed to let out as she was dragged down the stairs by her roommate. By the time they approached them, the fight ensued. Luna watched as spectators watched curiously.

"Let's finish what we started, Ghandi!" said a voice. Luna turned to see a black man standing in front of Donald in a fighting position. Donald was also in a fighting position, but didn't seem at all amused by his statement.

"Really? Do you have _anything_ else to insult me with?" Donald raised an eyebrow. Apparently, this enraged the man and they wrestled. Luna's eyes widened at this. She ran up to them but seeing as she couldn't physically pull them apart, she decided that just yelling at them would be the best option.

"Hey!" she cried out. "Stop fighting!"

Donald heard her voice and looked over. However, the man he was fighting didn't hear a thing and nailed a punch right at his left temple, making his glasses fly off his face and knock him to the ground from the blow. Everyone gasped at this, including Luna. She made her way over, kicking the man that punched him in the leg. He yelped like a girl and hopped away as Luna threw herself on her knees and looked down at the disorientated but still conscious Donald.

"Now would be an awesome time to splash that water on me," he joked, his voice sounding dizzy and soft. Luna rolled her eyes and placed his head on her lap, examining the spot where he was punched. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."

"I-I'm bleeding?" he blinked fifty times a second. Without thought, Luna brought her wrist to her mouth, untying the Bella scarf with her teeth before pulling it off. She dabbed the wound on his hairline before applying pressure. He groaned at the pain, but managed to stand with her assistance, holding the scarf to his wound with his hand.

"Donald!" Bumper's voice called out as he ran over with the Trebles. Donald blinked, still a bit disorientated. "It's ok Bumper; I'm fine."

Bumper glanced up at him, but then looked downwards at Luna who stood next to him. "Who the hell are you?"

Luna glared at him as he continued, "You know what, I don't even care; you're a Bella so get away from Donald."

Luna fumed and was about to open her mouth to say something, but Fat Amy popped out of nowhere and connected her foot to Bumper's knee. "Leave her alone, cheesecake!"

Bumper groaned as he held his knee. Fat Amy grabbed Luna by the arm and dragged her away. "C'mon Lulu! Let's book it!"


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since the regional competition and everything at Barden University went back to its normal routine. However, ever since the competition, Luna hasn't seen Donald. Not even once. Normally, he would be outside on campus and Luna grew more and more worried for him. She couldn't ask a Treble for information and she couldn't just walk up to their dorm hall and ask for Donald; Bumper will most likely slam the door in her face. All she could hope was for him to show up out of the blue like he usually does.

Luna was currently in her dorm room. She was arranging some vocal and musical sequences as Beca instructed her to and was fixing Stacie's laptop that had more than twenty viruses from getting into "websites" she wasn't supposed to be on. Fat Amy was lying on her bed reading a magazine she'd been expecting that just arrived in the mail from Australia. Luna watched the laptop screen load up the antivirus she was installing as she ate the last of her barbeque flavored chips. Just then, knocking was heard at the door.

"Lulu, be a sweetheart and get the door," Fat Amy rolled on her back, holding the magazine up. Luna rolled her eyes and stood from her chair. She approached the door and opened it and was surprised to see none other than Donald.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted, leaning against the doorframe. Luna had the incredible urge to punch him in the face and yell at him for making her worry, but she smiled. "Hey Donald; how're you feeling?"

"I'm good," he turned his head, showing her the inflicted area. "Had to get two stitches but otherwise I'm fine."

"Whoa, badass," Luna rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Lulu, who's at the door?" the Australian accented voice called from the room. Donald looked over Luna's shoulder to see Fat Amy on her bed, looking straight at him. She grinned and waved her hand in the air in greeting. "Hey brown dingo! How's it like to get knocked out?"

"_She's_ your roommate…?" he whispered, more to himself than to Luna. "Cute."

Luna laughed and stepped out of the room, shutting the door softly as she stood with him in the hallway. "Yeah, unfortunately but you get used to her."

Donald chuckled softly and dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out Luna's Bella scarf neatly folded. "Here's your scarf back; thank you for using it on me," he held it out to her. Luna blinked in surprise. She's forgotten all about the scarf. Donald saw her shock and chuckled. "Don't worry, I washed it. All the blood's gone."

Luna looked up at him and nodded, smiling as she took it. "Thank you,"

"No, thank _you_," he insisted. "I would've died from blood loss if it wasn't for you."

Luna nodded. "It's no problem," she said and avoided his glance as she spoke. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait," Donald took her hand in his just as she reached for the door. Their eyes met for a split second before they pulled their hands away from each other awkwardly. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Listen; you fix computers right?"

"Uh yeah, I do; why?"

"My laptop's been running a bit slow lately," he explained. "Do you mind checking it out and see if there's anything to fix? It's getting really annoying."

"Sure," Luna nodded. "But I have rehearsals in an hour and a class tonight so can you bring it tomorrow at noon?"

"Yeah," he nodded and flashed a handsome smile. "Thanks again."

"It's no problem," she smiled back. He nodded and turned around, making his way down the hallway. Luna watched him disappear before walking into her room again. Fat Amy glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "What took you so long out there? Did you make out?"

Luna only rolled her eyes with a smirk and sat back down on her computer chair.

**o.O.o**

The next day in the afternoon, Luna opened a bag of Doritos just as a knock was heard. Fat Amy sighed, "Lulu?"

"I got it," Luna stood and opened the door. Standing there was Donald, just on time. His shiny black laptop was cradled under his arm and his other hand held what looked like to be the laptop's charger.

"Who is it?" Fat Amy asked just as Luna stepped aside to let him in. Fat Amy squinted. "What are you doing here, brown dingo?"

"Luna's going to fix my laptop," he said, gesturing at the laptop under his arm. Fat Amy sat up on her bed, looked at Luna, then at Donald, then back at Luna. She suddenly hopped off the bed and stretched. "Actually, I just remembered I have a lecture to go to now," she lied through her teeth. "I'll see you two later."

The two watched her slickly slip past them and walk out the door, shutting it behind her. However, she poked her head into the room as an afterthought, adding, "And don't bonk on my bed; I eat there."

With that, she was gone leaving Donald somewhat confused and Luna sighing heavily.

"Is she serious?" Donald chuckled after a minute. Luna shrugged. "Ignore her." She took a seat at her swivel chair and took his laptop from him, connecting the charger to the electricity. She glanced up at Donald, who just stood in the room. Luna raised an eyebrow. "You know you can sit right?"

"Oh I was just looking around," he probably lied, but Luna couldn't tell. He sat down on her bed. Luna typed away on his computer and moved the mouse around, clicking and trying to find the source of the problem.

"So what's wrong with him doctor?" he started. "Will he live?"

Luna let out a laugh and glanced at him. "I can't say for sure…"

"Please save him," he continued with a smirk. Luna rolled her eyes and glanced back at the laptop. The problem wasn't in the systems; there weren't any viruses or software malfunction. The hardware seemed fine too. Luna glanced at the side of the computer and sighed heavily when she figured out what it was.

"When's the last time you cleaned this laptop?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as if she was scolding a child. Donald shrugged. "I don't know; are you supposed to clean a laptop?"

Luna took the laptop in her hand and turned it on its side, showing Donald the air vent on the side. It was filled with dust. "That's why it's slow."

"Ohhhh…" he nodded. "That's it?"

"Yup," Luna nodded.

"Wow," Donald nodded slowly. Luna smiled. "That'll be fifty bucks."

"How about I buy you four burritos and we call it even?" he stood smirking. Luna smirked back. "Four burritos _and _two tacos,"

"You got it," he chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

"_I smell tacos," Fat Amy popped her head up from the magazine she read. Just then, a knock was heard at their dorm room. Luna was surprised at how fast her roommate got off her bed and went for the door. "I got it!"_

_She opened the door and wore a shocked expression as she spoke, "Brown dingo?"_

"_Hey, what's up," he greeted her and looked over Fat Amy's shoulder at Luna, who sat on her swivel chair. He held up a plastic bag bearing the Taco Bell insignia as he smiled at her. "Four burritos and two tacos as promised."_

_The confused Australian woman stepped aside as Donald entered and handed Luna the bag. "Why's he bringing you food Lulu? You got him wrapped around your finger already?" _

_Luna laughed as Donald rolled his eyes. The strawberry blonde then patted Donald's arm as she picked out her first burrito. "Nice doing business with you, Donald."_

"_Laptop's running fast now, thanks to you," he added as he went for the door. Luna raised an eyebrow. "Of course it is; there were pounds of dust on the vent."_

"_Don't exaggerate," he pouted._

**o.O.o**

A bump on the road made Luna snap out of her memories. Today was the day of the semi-finals and the Bellas were sitting in their tour bus driving down the empty road to the semi-finals location. Fat Amy was driving, as she did last year. Luna was also updated on the events of last year; their bus sucked last year but thanks to the cash prize they got from winning the ICCAs last year they bought a bigger and better tour bus with air conditioner and TVs. They also mentioned that they had to ride with the Trebles because Fat Amy didn't fill the tank because Bumper threw a big ass burrito at her.

"Make sure to fill it this time," Beca warned Fat Amy as she started to drive into a gas station. She nodded. "Yeah, yeah; I'm gonna pump and dump,"

"Wait a minute," Lilly said suddenly, her voice soft but audible. The Bellas looked over at her as she pointed at her window. "Isn't that the Treble bus?"

The girls looked out their windows to see a tour bus like theirs but painted in red and had 'TREBLEMAKERS' in yellow on the front. All the boys were outside looking upset while Donald was at the hood of the bus, digging into its engine.

"Oh, this is just _perfect_," Fat Amy grinned evilly and parked the bus. The girls exited the bus and approached the Trebles. Bumper's expression turned from mildly upset to downright fuming when he saw them walking over. The rest of the Trebles just looked confused or indifferent.

"Well, well, look who has the broken bus this year," Fat Amy started. Bumper glared at them. "We'll get this fixed; it's just a scratch—right Donald?"

"Uh no actually it's a lot worse than I thought it was," he wiped his hands on a rag from his back pocket. Donald eyed Luna and smirked. "And I tried cleaning out the dust but that didn't work."

Luna snickered at this, but Bumper seemed too annoyed to actually listen. Beca stepped up. "Look, you guys took us in your bus last year so we'll offer ours."

Bumper ruggedly agreed and both the Bellas and Trebles rode the bus to the semi-finals. Donald of course, took a seat next to Luna and annoyed her the entire trip, getting frisky with her like putting her arm around her or twirling her hair. She would just brush him off and threaten him, but the smile on her face would give away any seriousness. Bumper didn't fail to notice this but said nothing—he'll talk to Donald about this later.

**o.O.o**

"Alright, you guys ready?" Beca asked. The Bellas all nodded. She nodded and they all put their hands in a circle and sang 'ahh' on three. Fat Amy told Luna that ever since Beca took control of the Bellas, they've been able to do it right, much to the former leader's annoyance.

"Now clap it up for the Barden Bellas!" the host called out. The crowd erupted with cheers as the Bellas too their positions. Luna wasn't going to rap this performance since Beca wanted to mix up the style. She promised Luna she'll rap for the finals if they make, which she assured they will.

Beca nodded as she counted softly, "One, two, three, four,"

They began with a rhythm; Lilly beatboxing and the rest humming and harmonizing. Beca took it away.

"_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode,_"

Stacie jumped in,

"_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know? You spin me out of control,_"

As they continued the song, the Bellas began to mash up another song,

"_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright, we don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._"

The crowd clapped for their performance as they brought it to a close. As they made their way backstage, the Trebles were coincidently up next. Luna 's glance locked with Donald's as he walked by. He smiled sweetly at her, delaying his walking as he did so. However, Bumper pulled him by the sleeve of his button up shirt quite aloofly, dragging him away.

"_Ohh sometimes_

_I get a good feeling…yeah_

_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no, no_

_I get a good feeling, yeah,_"

The Trebles began their song, humming the beat to the song while making a light but audible chorus in the background of another song,

"_But baby there you go again_

_There you go again making me love you, making me love you_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._"

The audience cheered and of course, Donald jumped out, singing the rap verse perfectly,

"_Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan_

_Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me_

_I'll be the president one day_

_January first, oh you like that gossip?_"

The audience cheered at their performance, and just like at the regionals, a few more groups performed before the trophy was placed on the stage alongside the host. Everyone waited in anticipation as the host pulled the card out of the envelope.

"Third place goes to the Tigertones!" he announced at everyone cheered. Here come the most anticipated ones.

"Advancing to the finals in second place we have…" a pause for dramatic affect. "The Barden Bellas!"

They were both relieved and shocked by the announcement but were even more shocked when the host called out, "And the winners of the semi-final competition is also from Barden—the Barden Treblemakers!"

They watched the boys jump and claim their trophy excitably. They took pictures and approached them backstage shortly, practically shoving the trophy in their faces.

"Look what we got…" Bumper smirked. The Bellas weren't impressed. Beca sighed and Fat Amy spoke for her. "Shut up cheesecake; we still have the finals,"

"Whoever wins the finals seals the deal," he laughed obnoxiously. "Which will be us, obviously; c'mon guys," he gestured at the Trebles to follow him. As they did, Donald didn't miss to throw a wink toward Luna, who just rolled her eyes.

**o.O.o**

"Yo Donald; what's up with you and that chick from the Bellas?" Bumper asked as soon as they were in the Treble dormitory. Donald turned towards his friend and leader, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, she's just a friend, Bumper; don't worry."

"You seem pretty comfortable with her,"

"Really?" he tried to convince Bumper otherwise. He'd become increasingly comfortable with Luna, but he wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yeah, get the hell away from her—for now at least," he said. "When we win the finals then you can go ahead and bang her."

Donald bit his tongue at Bumper's comment. How dare he degrade such a beautiful and clever girl like Luna; he doesn't even think of her in such as way. Donald sighed shakily and clenched his fists as Bumper brushed past him and said something, but Donald didn't hear it due to the angry fumes shooting out of his ears. It probably wasn't important as he just continued walking into the hallway where his bedroom was. Donald sighed again, this time a bit more calmly and made his way back to his own room, where he slammed the door shut. Bumper's stupid ass comment was going to ruin his damned night.


	11. Chapter 11

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Fat Amy asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Luna turned on her swivel chair and shook her head, laughing. "Thanks, but staying here for once won't be so bad."

"Alright, but you'll miss the pool parties and the hot guys," she said as if to change Luna's mind, but the latter only shook her head as she smiled. "Thanks again Amy, but seriously, I'm fine here."

"Whatever you say, Lulu," she patted her shoulder and made her way out of the dorm. "Happy spring break,"

"Happy spring break," Luna let out. The door shut after that, making Luna sigh and turn back to her computer screen where she was playing Bloons Tower Defense 3. Luna managed to finally (after three tries) beat the last level on hard before there was a knock at the door. Luna raised an eyebrow. What did Fat Amy forget?

"It's open!" Luna called out. The door opened but Luna kept her eyes glued on her computer screen. However, a voice made her look over in confusion.

"Hey," Donald stood at the door sporting a handsome grin. Luna blinked. "Hey, what're you doing around here?"

"I was hoping to catch you before you left," he said. "I wanted to say happy spring break."

"Thanks but I'm staying here for the week," Luna informed him. Donald's honey brown eyes widened. He closed the door gently as he spoke, "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, it's just my parents aren't in New York for this week because they have to go to Chicago to sort out some business over there," she explained. Donald sat at her bed, his eyebrows knitted together. "In Chicago? Its work related?"

"Yeah, they're lawyers for this banking company," Luna continued. "It was last minute though, because they really wanted me to come home but I told them it was fine; I didn't mind staying here. And they promised me they'd be home in time for the finals."

"Well, at least there's a good side to it," Donald suggested, making Luna nod. "Yeah; aren't you going home?"

"Ah—no," he pouted. "My family is in India right now so I'll be staying here…again."

"Wow, sucks for you," she laughed a bit. "Well, don't you have Bumper to hang out with?"

His expression soured a bit at her words, but he shook his head. "No, all the Trebles went home; I'm the only one that stayed."

"You're not the only one," Luna shrugged. "All the Bellas went home too, except for Beca but she went to Jesse's house to meet his family."

Donald nodded in understanding. "So it's just you and me."

"Pretty much," Luna laughed softly. There was a moment of silence between them before Donald awkwardly cleared his throat, making Luna glance over at him. He smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You want to spend spring break with me?"

Luna blinked before she smiled. She didn't have a chance to respond before he added, "Food's included."

"You love to bribe me with food, don't you?" Luna rolled her eyes. Donald shrugged. "You in?"

"Yeah," she laughed. He stood up quite quickly, smiling. "Great! You hungry now?"

"Where're we going?" she stood from her chair and followed him out of her dorm. He shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

"I actually haven't eaten McDonald's in a while," Luna looked up in thought. Donald chuckled. "I'm flattered you want to eat at the restaurant named after me."

"Well, don't flatter yourself, you're Indian and as far as I know, Hindus don't eat beef," Luna gave him a playful push. He smirked, shrugged as he spoke, "Touché, touché; but I'm not so religious. Bacon and cheeseburgers are too good."

Luna laughed. "So where's the closest McDonald's?"

"In the city, I think," he replied. She blinked. "Then how are we—"

"Bumper left his car here," he smiled.

It wasn't long before they entered the Treble dormitory. Luna waited at the door as Donald went to go look for the keys in Bumper's room. She looked around the place; it was the stereotypical man cave with abundance of comfy couches, plasma television, Xbox, a bar with endless drinks, a trophy case holding thousands of ICCA trophies and even a hot tub.

"Ok, let's go," Donald emerged from the hallway on the far right. He gestured for her to follow him. "The garage is this way, c'mon."

She followed Donald into the garage where a shiny red Chevrolet Corvette was parked. Donald pressed the button on the keys, making the car make a beep sound and light up. He opened the door for her, smirking. "My lady,"

Luna rolled her eyes and stepped into the car. She looked around the sports car in curiosity. Bumper's obviously spoiled and rich. Donald sat at the driver's seat and turned on the engine. The car lit to life and pressing the button clipped onto the sun visor, the garage door opened. Donald drove out to the campus road before driving into the city's streets.

"Go into the drive-thru," Luna pointed. Donald raised an eyebrow at her request, but didn't question it. He drove into the drive-thru and stopped in front of the speaker. A girl's voice fed through. "Hi, welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?"

Luna leaned over to Donald's window and smirked at him. "Donald, give me a beat,"

"Huh?" he let out in confusion.

"Give me a beat," she repeated. Donald was obviously confused but he didn't argue and cupped his hands over his lips, starting a swift beat. Luna smirked and began rapping:

"_I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce_

_Don't be frontin' son no seeds on the bun_

_We be up in this drive-thru_

_Order for two_

_I gots a craving for a number nine like my shoe,_"

Donald was trying his hardest to keep the beat while he held his laughter in. The woman's laughter was loud and clear as they heard it through the speaker and she called for someone in the background, wanting them to hear this. Luna continued, a big smile on her face,

"_We need some chicken up in here _

_In this dizzle_

_For rizzle my nizzle_

_Extra salt on the frizzle_

_Dr. Pepper my brother_

_Another for your mother_

_Double, double supersize_

_And don't forget the fries—crispy!_"

Donald burst out laughing along with Luna as the employees cackled through the speaker. The same girl from before, through her laughter, spoke, "Ma'am, come around because I have no idea what you want to order."

**o.O.o**

"Where did you learn that?" Donald laughed as he dipped his fries in ketchup and ate them. After the comedic havoc they caused in McDonald's, they ordered their food and since Bumper forbids any eating in his car, Donald drove back to the university but parked the car in an empty grass campus. The two sat on the car's hood, eating their fast food.

"Well…" Luna began as she drank a bit of her coke. "Since a joined the Bellas, Beca wanted me to rap because she said I had the voice for it,"

"And you do," Donald quickly said, making Luna smile. "Thanks. So since I never considered myself to even be good at rapping, I started to look for references—"

"And you ended up with 'McDonald's rap'?" Donald raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Luna nodded. "Yup,"

"Doesn't surprise me at all," he chuckled. Luna pushed him playfully. "Shut up."


	12. Chapter 12

The beeping of the microwave alerted the popcorn was ready. She opened the microwave door and carefully pulled out the steaming bag. She opened it swiftly and poured the golden yellow kernels into an appropriate sized bowl. She tossed the now empty bag into a nearby trashcan before taking the bowl and walking over to the living room area of the Treble dormitory. She walked around the comfy looking couch and placed the bowl on the coffee table.

Luna stepped back and glanced at the coffee table. She was placed in charge of the food (obviously) and using whatever was in the Treble dorm and her own dorm, she made a sort of "junk food feast" on the table. There were jumbo bag of Cheetos, Doritos and Ruffles along with an equally sized bag of Tostitos to go with the three types of dips. There were two boxes of pop tarts; one being the regular frosted strawberry and the other box being chocolate chip. She also found two Pringles tubes, one the original red label and the other with the green label. As for drinks, she put out a few Coca Cola cans, the rest being in the fridge.

Suddenly, the door of the dorm opened. Luna looked up to see Donald walk in holding a white plastic bag. He smiled upon seeing her. He walked over and glanced at the coffee table before meeting her eyes. "You went all out, huh?"

Luna smiled proudly. "What movies did you get?"

Today, Donald decided to make it a "move day". Basically, you get a bunch of movies from different genres, shuffle them, and watch them all while eating for the entire day. Luna had never heard of this "movie day" but she agreed to it. She was placed in charge of the food while he went into the city and bought the movies. Luna actually suggested Netflix, but Donald claimed that the old fashioned way was better.

"I got a bunch," he began and pulled out a large stack of movies. He tossed them onto the couch as he read the genre and titles, "I got chick flicks: Mean Girls, Legally Blonde, and Titanic. For action I got: the Avengers, Inglorious Bastards, and Avatar. I got some horror movies: the Exorcist, the Ring and the Grudge. For comedy there's Rush Hour, the Hangover and 21 Jump Street. Then some classics: Karate Kid—the original—the Sandlot and Scarface."

"Wow," Luna whistled in surprise. Donald pulled out two more movies. "And then my Indian side got to me," he showed her the two movies; Life of Pi and Slumdog Millionaire.

She laughed. "Well, pop a movie in already—I'm hungry,"

"When are you not?" he rolled his eyes and shuffled the movies. He picked a random one from the stack and placed it into the DVD player below the plasma TV. He turned on the stereo that was connected the surround system. He then walked over to the couch and sat himself comfortably, throwing his arms over the top of the couch. He smirked when he watched Luna open the Doritos and dug her hand into it, eating some before passing it to him.

"Are you kidding me…?" Luna pouted when she realized the first movie was the Grudge.

"Not a fan of horror?" he asked with a smile. Luna shook her head. "Not really…"

"Well I'm here," he raised an eyebrow with a charming smirk. "You can cuddle on me if you're too scared."

She glared at him but said nothing. The movie started and Luna was trying to find comfort with pop tarts and chips. The movie was incredibly suspenseful and there were jump scares. Donald was enjoying her reactions to the film. He'd already seen this movie, so when there was another jump scare and she gasped from fright, he reached behind her and pulled a lock of her strawberry hair.

The pop tart in her hand flew into the now empty popcorn bowl just as she let out a shriek. He laughed at this which earned him a cushion to the face. The rest of the movie was completely disregarded as they started a childish pillow fight. When the movie ended, Donald would change the movies. They went through the movies, subconsciously getting closer to each other. By the seventh movie, Donald had his feet resting up on the coffee table (where there wasn't food) and in turn, Luna had her legs thrown over his lap.

"The tiger was under there the _whole_ time?" Luna frowned. Donald shrugged. "He was probably sleeping."

"Do an Indian accent," Luna tapped the back of her hand on his chest. Donald chuckled and cleared his throat, "_I work at seven-eleven and my name is Raj_."

Luna laughed at his stereotyping. He chuckled with her. "Shh, this part's awesome."

"Eww, he's eating the hyena," Luna stuck her tongue out. "That's nasty."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey," Donald walked over to the couch, hands in his pockets casually. Luna was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and bearing a concentrated expression as she pressed at the buttons on the Xbox controller. She was playing the notorious game known as Grand Theft Auto IV. She was currently driving from the cops, trying to lose her notoriety level from shooting a few people to steal their money.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response. Donald chuckled as he watched the car fly off the highway ledge, do a flip and land on the ground. She earned a few hundred dollars for that trick.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"You know, I was just about to ask you the same thing," she paused the game and looked up at him. "Are you?"

"Starving," he held up the keys to Bumper's Corvette. "But I feel like eating pancakes."

"It's 8:36 p.m.," Luna glanced at the time on her phone before replying.

"So?" Donald shrugged with a smirk. Luna shrugged as well and began to slip on her Converse sneakers. "Good point," she stood and patted his shoulder. "Where're we going then?"

"IHOP," he smirked and turned on his heels, walking towards the garage. Luna laughed. "Good idea."

They hopped into the car and Donald drove into the city, where they parked at an IHOP. They were seated fairly quickly, much to their delight. They sat across from each other in the booth for a few minutes before a waitress approached them and asked what they'd like to drink. She came back a few minutes later placing their drinks in front of them—a Pepsi for Donald and an iced tea for Luna.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked cheerfully, notebook and pen at the ready.

"Yeah, for me I'll have the jelly donut pancakes," he said, closing the menu in the process. The waitress looked surprised by his order, considering it was so late at night, but 'the customer is always right' as they say.

"And she'll have…" he trailed off, glancing at Luna. "The strawberry-banana pancakes right?"

Luna nodded happily. The waitress nodded in understanding and took their menus. As the two waited, they entertained themselves by tossing sugar packs at each other and hitting them with the leftover straw the waitress had left as if it was a baseball game. They managed not to make a mess, which was good because the food arrived sooner than they expected.

"This is _so_ good," Luna cut up another piece of the pancakes before eating them. Donald chuckled and nodded. "You'll eat anything."

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked jokingly. The young man sitting across from her smirked. "You said it, not me."

"Smartass," she tossed a sugar pack at him, making him laugh.

Donald finished his plate faster than she did. He realized she tends to eat slower than the average person; probably savoring every bite. As he watched her eat, a wicked idea popped into his head. It was probably the stupidest idea ever but who cares, right?

"Luna?"

"Yeah?" she drank some iced tea before replying.

"I challenge you…" he paused for effect, "to a pancake eating competition."

She couldn't help but let out a snicker at his request. However, when he raised an eyebrow, Luna's smirk was wiped off her face. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Of course,"

Luna was taken aback by his bold challenge but she smirked. A challenge? Screw that, she gets more food if she accepts.

"Alright; I accept your challenge," she laughed. Donald nodded, returning her smirk.

The rules were set: it's not whoever finishes first but on who can finish the most plates. When the waitress came back, they each ordered two different plates of pancakes and asked for their drinks to be refilled. For the second time that night, the waitress was shocked. However, after about fifteen minutes, the waitress came back with their orders and refilled drinks. The customers in the restaurant looked over in surprise as their table was filled with pancakes.

Luna had to hand it to Donald for being confident about this. However, Luna couldn't help but laugh when she saw him sigh heavily and lean back on the booth with only one plate of pancakes eaten while he only managed to get one bite from the other.

"Full?" Luna teased, pouring more syrup on her second plate.

"Hurry up and finish," he rolled his eyes playfully. Luna smiled gleefully. "So I win?"

"Yes…" he whispered in defeat. Luna only laughed and continued eating. After she finished her plates and his leftovers claiming: "I can't let it go to waste", Donald paid (refusing to split the bill) and they both left. On the car ride, Luna turned on the radio. She flipped through the stations until she found a station that wasn't in a commercial break.

"Oh, I like this song," Donald reached for the volume and put it up. It was Cruise by Florida Georgia Line featuring Nelly. Donald began to sing,

"_I got my windows down and the radio up_

_Get your radio up,_"

Luna laughed making him flash her a grin before returning his eyes to the street. He continued singing, trying his best at a Southern accent,

"_Yeah when I first saw that bikini top on her_

_She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water_

_Thought oh good lord, she had them long tanned legs_

_Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said…_"

He trailed off and pointed at Luna, who took it away,

"_Baby, you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road, blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you,_"

Donald jumped in, making them sing simultaneously,

"_And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_

_Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it_

_So baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_."

They laughed together. Luna gasped as Donald rolled down all the windows in the car, making her hair go all over the place.

"_She was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker_

_We were fallin' in love in the sweet heart of summer_

_She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said…_"

Luna jumped in,

"_Fire it up let's go get this thing stuck!_"

They sang the chorus in harmony. Only until Nelly's verse came along, which Donald took the lead,

"_My windows down_

_My seat's back_

_My music up and we ride_

_Her legs up on my dashboard_

_And it's just the way I like._

_Hey country girl, this country boy_

_Like everything about you_

_Don't change a thing, no way_

_You stay the same, I got you,_"

Luna laughed while she tried to keep her hair in one place. Donald continued rapping the lyrics as if it were second nature. Luna glanced over at him momentarily and the two locked glances. Donald gave her a soft smile but broke the eye contact to look at the road in front of him.

Soon enough, they arrived at the Treble dormitory where Donald proceeded to back up perfectly into the garage. Once they stepped out of the car, Donald locked the car. He turned to Luna. "It's pretty late; I'll walk you to your dorm."

Luna glanced at him but nodded, smiling. "Ok, thanks. Let's go,"


	14. Chapter 14

They calmly walked through the open campus towards Luna's dorm room. She never thought that spending spring break with him would be so much fun—and even though she'll never admit it; she wished they had more days together; just them—no Bellas and no Trebles…just them. As for Donald, he didn't expect she'd be such a heartwarming and fun person to be around. He found himself getting goosebumps every time she brushed her arm against his at the walked. He was glad he wore a jacket, if not she would've noticed.

"Wow, I've never seen so many stars before," Luna looked up at the sky. The sun had finally hidden itself under the horizon but the moon was nowhere to be seen; only the millions of stars littered the dark sky like tiny diamonds.

"Well you live in a city so it doesn't surprise me," he joked. She laughed. "Yeah; it's pretty."

Donald smiled and glanced down at her. She was about a head shorter than him. He then looked back up at the sky, smiling. "You know; I've never had such a fun spring break before."

Luna looked up at him in questioning. He met her eyes with a smile. "It's true; I wouldn't have spent such a great spring break without you."

"Thanks; I had fun too," she smiled at him. "I'm glad you stayed for the week; I would've died from boredom."

He chuckled and without thought, he brought his hand up, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She smiled softly and felt heat rise up to her cheeks. He smiled as well and took a step closer to her. Luna looked up at him; her heart hammering against her chest. She saw his dark brown eyes slowly trail down to her lips before meeting her eyes again.

He began to lean in and Luna found herself doing so as well, having to tiptoe a bit. Their lips suddenly met. Luna reveled at how soft his lips were and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer. They kissed gently, the breeze of the night sweeping through them. They slowly pulled away from each other. Luna smiled shyly and looked away, making Donald chuckle softly and nuzzle her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," she stuttered a bit as she blushed, feeling the stubble on his chin against her skin.

"You sure?" he chuckled again, pressed his lips on the corner of her mouth, attempting to steal another kiss. She laughed nervously, but couldn't find the heart to push him away; she felt cozy in his arms.

"Does this…mean anything?" Luna asked slowly. He met her eyes, a sincere look in them as he ran a thumb over her cheekbone. "Well, I kissed you because I like you so if that means anything to you then yes; it does."

She was taken aback by his blunt confession. She felt her cheeks heat up, but she smiled. "Really Donald? You honestly mean that?"

"Of course," he smiled and surprised her with another kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers as he spoke, "What does it mean to you, then?"

"It means…" she smiled, tracing the frame of his glasses. "I like you too."

"Well I'll be damned," he chuckled. "I never knew that 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' works the other way around too."

Luna rolled her eyes with a smirk, slapping his chest playfully. "You're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot for _you_, that's for sure," he murmured with a smirk. Luna sighed heavily as she laughed. "You're overdoing it,"

"You love it," he chuckled. Luna laughed. "Unfortunately,"

He smiled sweetly and pressed another kiss to her lips. Luna smiled as he parted from her. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "But wait, what about Bumper?"

"After the finals I'm pretty sure he won't care," Donald explained. "So we can keep on the down low until then."

"Alright, I can deal with that," Luna nodded. Donald only smiled.

It wasn't long before the two approached Luna's dorm room. Turning to face him, she was surprised when he took her hand in his and pulled her towards him, crashing their lips together in the process.

"Can I take you out on a proper date tomorrow morning?" he asked with a smirk, "Breakfast at IHOP and an eating competition?"

"You're still going to lose but if you insist," Luna laughed and kissed him sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," he said, almost a sort of dazed whisper. Luna opened the door, slipped in and closed it gently. She heard his sneakers make a squeak against the floor before hearing his footsteps disappear into the hallway. Sighing heavily, she blushed at the mere thought of what just happened. The thought of being with him elates her to no end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy since school has started again and I've also been suffering from a killer writer's block. However, you guys have been really supportive so as thanks, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**o.O.o**

Satisfied from the breakfast at IHOP, Donald drove the street, his hand gently playing with Luna's. They were quiet for the majority of the ride, just appreciating the time they had together. Yesterday was the last day of spring break, meaning today the university's students were returning for the semester.

"Damn," Donald silently let out and parted from Luna's hand to grab the steering wheel. He maneuvered himself through the crowds of cars dropping off students. It reminded Luna of her first day in Barden.

He managed to drive out of the immovable traffic and drove up to the Treble dormitory, swiftly backing up into the garage he'd just opened with the remote. Once parked, he turned off the car and held out a hand to Luna, signaling her to wait. She watched him get out of the sports car, go around and then open the door for her.

"My lady," he smiled. Luna only smiled back and slipped out of the car. Just as she stood on her two feet, Donald closed the car door and blocked her only exit with his arm, caging her between the car, himself and his arm. She raised an eyebrow at him as he spoke, "No thank you?"

"Oh I'm sorry," she smirked. "Thank you Donald,"

"I'm not convinced…" he frowned playfully. Luna laughed and kissed his cheek. "What about now?"

"Hmm…" he continued. Luna tiptoed and kissed him. He smirked and pressed her against the car, their lips never parting. Suddenly, there was a noise from inside the house and a familiar voice speaking though the walls made the words muffled. However, both Luna and Donald recognized the voice.

"That's…" Luna's eyes widened. Donald frowned and parted from Luna, and held out his hand. "Stay here."

That being said, he turned and walked out the garage door into the dorm. He shut the door just as Bumper set his last bag on the floor.

"Hey Donald," he greeted. "How was your spring break?"

"It was ok I guess," Donald lied through his teeth. Bumper raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing in the garage?"

"Oh I borrowed your car to go eat breakfast," Donald pulled the keys from his pocket. Bumper smirked. "Did you crash my car into something?"

"No why?" Donald answered a bit too fast. Bumper chuckled and brushed past his friend and opened the door to the garage. Donald held his breath as Bumper stood at the doorframe. Donald let out the air in his lungs when he saw Luna was nowhere to be seen. Where she was, he didn't know.

Bumper saw his car in perfect condition and shrugged. He patted Donald on the shoulder and laughed. "Alright, I'm going to unpack my things, we'll go for a drink with the Trebles when I'm done."

"Yeah, that'll be great," Donald nodded with a smile. Bumper then dragged his bags to his room in the hall. Once Donald heard the closing of his door, he rushed into the garage.

"Luna?" he called out. Luna popped out from behind the car. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her and her cleverness. He gestured with his head. "Coast is clear; c'mon,"

Luna nodded and walked over to him, smiling shyly when he took his hand and closed the garage door. As they walked through the living room, they both froze in their tracks when they saw the rest of the Trebles standing at the front door. They looked just as shocked to see Donald and Luna as Donald and Luna were shocked to see them.

There were a few moments of silence. Donald however, spoke, eyeing them all. "Not a word of this to Bumper,"

They all understood and nodded swiftly. Without a word, Donald nodded as well and walked through them. Once they were out on campus, Luna looked up at Donald. "Do you think they'll say anything?"

"Nah, they won't, trust me," Donald smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him as they walked. "Don't worry."

He led her to her to her dorm building, where they walked through the different crowds of people going about with their luggage and whatnot. They soon arrived at Luna's dormitory, where Donald proceeded to cage her against the wall with his hands. He smirked at her. "Later tonight you want to run off into the sunset with me?"

"Does that mean a movie?" Luna raised an eyebrow, smirking playfully. Donald chuckled as he nuzzled her cheek with his face gently. "I meant if you wanted to make out later but if you want to do that and watch a movie at the same time then yeah,"

Luna couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness. He smiled at her. "Yes or no?"

"I'll think about it," she said simply. He sighed, purposely breathing on her jawline. "You're such a hard girl to understand…"

Luna laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips. Suddenly, they heard a sharp cough from next to them. They parted, only to look to the side and see the robust, blonde haired Australian girl known as Fat Amy. She stood there with a bag strapped on her shoulder and wide eyes. She blinked and glanced at Luna. "Is this for real?"

"What do you mean?" Luna said as Donald parted from her. Fat Amy smirked. "You and brown dingo,"

"Yeah," Luna answered awkwardly. Fat Amy glanced at Donald, who was silent and she laughed, trailing her eyes back to Luna. "You sure? I think you can do better, Lulu."

"You're so supportive," Donald rolled his eyes. Luna only held a laugh as she replied. "Stop it Amy and yes, I'm sure."

"Bumper's gonna be on your asses," she pointed out. Luna nodded. "Yeah, we know—we're gonna keep it a secret until the Finals."

"You two are like Romeo and Juliet," Fat Amy laughed and gestured at Donald, "Only he's brown."

Donald sighed heavily and Luna laughed, patted his arm in comfort. Fat Amy shrugged. "Well, you two are cute together but just know if he wants my blessings, he has to bring double the food."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay on updating this story guys; I know you all want to continue reading it! I appreciate all the support! Thank you for everything! I'll update again as soon as I can! Again, thanks for all the support! **

**o.O.o**

"Is it true, Luna?"

That was the first question that bombarded Luna upon entering the dance studio for rehearsal. Luna blinked a few times, having been taken by surprise with the question because a: she just came from her boring philosophy class and b: she hasn't had anything to eat for about two hours.

"What…?" Luna managed, before realizing what they were talking about. She looked past the curious girls to Fat Amy standing by the piano along with an indifferent looking Beca. Luna caught the Australian girl's eye and glared at her fiercely, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone else Amy."

"I only told the girls," she said with a shrug and a smirk. Luna rolled her eyes as she was bombarded with more questions:

"Since when?" asked Jessica.

"Spring break,"

"Ohh! Must've been a _good_ spring break…" Stacie smirked. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that lit her features. "Nothing happened, Stacie; calm down."

"Nothing? You sure…?" Ashley giggled. Luna shook her head as she walked to the bleachers and placed her bag down. "I'm sure—and stop being nosey!" Luna laughed. "You guys should go ask Beca how her spring break with Jesse was."

The girls around her blinked in realization and turned towards Beca, who narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think about it."

The girls all laughed. Beca sighed with a small smirk. "Anyways, I hope you all had a good spring break. Our rehearsals are going to be more than usual since the finals are in two weeks," she explained. "We also have to pick songs for the finals—Luna, you think you can take some mixes I made and enhance them before Thursday?"

"You got it," she nodded, but Amy chuckled with a smirk. "I'll try to keep her little 'distraction' to a minimum."

"He's not a distraction," Luna rolled her eyes. Fat Amy raised an eyebrow and quickly reached out for her jacket's pocket, pulling out her phone. "Hey!" Luna reached out to grab it back, but Fat Amy held it away as she read the dozens of messages on the screen aloud, "Beautiful, I miss you. When are you free? Hello? You hungry?"

Luna finally managed to snatch the phone away and replied a quick: '_I'm at rehearsal ttyl'_ while Fat Amy laughed. After this, the Bellas rehearsed their usual vocal exercises and will start with the song selection and choreography in a few days. When Beca dismissed them, the girls joked around with Luna about seeing Donald, which she just brushed off and laughed at.

_Ok, I just got out of rehearsals;_ Luna texted swiftly as she walked the campus. By the time she was in front of her dorm building, a message came in:

_Hey beautiful, sorry I didn't text back right away I was with the Trebles. I have some food and a couple movies we didn't watch from last time, if you're still up for it? _

Luna smiled and wrote back: _Of course, you coming to my dorm?_

_If Amy's going to call me brown dingo and say that I'm Muslim instead of Hindu then no :(_

_You're such a baby_, Luna laughed as she wrote. _Besides, she has a class at this time so you're free to come over._

_Alright I'll be there in a few see you later ;) _

Luna walked into her dorm building and into her room. She tidied up a bit, picking up wrappers and articles of clothing that littered the desks and beds. Just as she fluffed her pillows, there was knocking on the door.

"It's open," she said loud enough to be heard through the door. She turned to see Donald enter the room, a gleaming smile on his features. "Hey, beautiful; how's your day been?"

"Good; and yours?" she walked into his open arms, which hugged her eagerly. "Fine," he replied. "I brought you food," he held up a bag he held filled with junk food. Luna laughed. "Thanks; did you bring the movies?"

"Oh I must've forgotten," he said, but there was a smirk parading his lips. Luna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you 'forgot',"

"I'm joking," he chuckled. He took a seat on her bed, resting his back against the wall. He gestured at her with his arms, making her go to him and cuddle. "But before we watch the movies, I remembered you this morning,"

"And why's that?" Luna asked. He grinned. "The Trebles and I were in our dorm and we had the radio on. At some point, a song came on and I remembered you," he chuckled. "Of course, the guys switched it to another station when they heard it but it's been stuck in my head since then."

"What song is it?" Luna smiled. Donald looked up in thought. "I don't know the words to well…" he smirked. "But I'm sure you do—I'll start it off,"

Luna raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled sweetly. He tapped his hand on his knee to make a steady beat and began to hum an all too familiar song. Luna laughed at the memory of the song. "Are you serious Donald?"

He kept humming the song softly, raising his eyebrows as a gesture for her. She laughed and began to sing the song:

"_I know your eyes in the morning sun_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

_And the moment that you wander far from me_

_I want to feel you in my arms again,_"

Donald's grin just got wider and wider with every lyric. He stopped humming and played with her hair. "That was the first song you ever sang to me."

"_And you come to me on a summer breeze_

_Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave_

_And it's me you need to show_

_How deep is your love?_"

Luna smiled gently as she continued. Donald returned the smile; even without music in the background, her voice it still so angelic and beautiful.

"Keep going," he told her. Luna pressed her forehead against his,

"_How deep is your love, how deep is your love?_

_I really need to know_

'_Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Trying to break us down_

_When they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me._"

Donald silenced her with a searing kiss, before continuing himself.

"_I believe in you _

_You know the door to me very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_

_You're my savior when I fall _

_And you may not think I care for you_

_When you know down inside that I really do_

_And it's me you need to show…how deep is your love?_"

Luna giggled. Donald chuckled and kissed her sweetly. "So how about those movies, beautiful?"

"Can we eat first?" Luna nuzzled her face into his shoulder and hugged his torso. Donald raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you keep holding on to me like that, I won't reach the food."

"Then forget the food," Luna laughed. Donald suddenly gasped and placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh my God! Are you ok? Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"You're such a dork," she laughed and got comfortable on him, using him as an oversized pillow. "I'm comfy; can we just stay like this?"

"Whatever you want, sweetie," he chuckled softly. "But if you fall asleep, don't eat me in your sleep."

"Very funny, Donald," Luna glared at him playfully. He only laughed.


End file.
